Especially in the case of pressure sensors that are used in aggressive chemicals, the sealing between the pressure measuring cell and the media opening of the sensor housing proves to be problematic, since the usual elastic O-rings either can not be used, or can be used only with limitations. Instead, PTFE seals are applied. While PTFE has the desired chemical stability, it is accompanied by mechanical problems. Thus, PTFE does not have sufficient elasticity and it even flows under pressure. Kathan et al. disclose in Publication DE 19628255 A1 a pressure measuring device, in which a ring-shaped gasket of PTFE is axially clamped between the media-facing surface of the pressure measurement cell and an axial bearing surface of the sensor housing, with the axial bearing surface having resilient properties. This attempted solution leads, however, to temperature hysteresis errors, since the coefficient of thermal expansion of the steel housing differs greatly from that of the ceramic measuring cell and this directly affects the measuring membrane of the measuring cell. Flögel et al. manage, to some extent, to provide a remedy in the teachings of Publication DE 101 06 129 A1, for the sensor proposed there has, in the region of the media opening of the housing, a relatively massive Kovar ring, which supports the axial bearing surface, whereby an approximation of the effective coefficient of thermal expansion of the axial bearing surface is supposed to be obtained. Although this perhaps achieves the desired approximation of the coefficient of thermal expansion, now temperature stresses can be expected between the steel parts of the housing and the Kovar ring, which can still get back to affect the measuring cell.